Die Potter Trilogie Ein schweres Schicksal
by Nefertari442
Summary: Diese Trilogie handelt vom Leben der jüngeren Schwester von James Godric Potter. Kurz nach ihrer Aufnahme in Hogwarts erfährt sie, dass sie und ihre Familie in großer Gefahr sind, denn ein schweres Schicksal lastet auf ihrer Familie. Kann sie es schaffen dieses Schicksal zu überwinden?
1. Chapter 1

Für ein zehn-jähriges Mädchen das nie in der belebten Öffentlichkeit Londons gewesen war konnte ein großer und Menschenüberströmter Ort wie Kings Cross angsteinflößend sein. Die Lauten Geräusche und die Einfahrenden Züge, die wie hinterhältige Schlangen zischten, waren nicht die einzigen angsteinflößenden Faktoren innerhalb von Kings Cross. Kings Cross war nun mal ein alter Bahnhof und die hohen mit Vögeln übervölkerten Wände, die Zischlaute der Züge die in der weiten Halle widerhallten und die Säulen, die so aussahen als würden sie sich langsam in Wohlgefallen auflösen halfen nicht gerade dabei sich hier wohler zu fühlen. Das kleine Mädchen sah besorgt umher und zitterte. Ein kalter schauer lief ihr über den Rücken als ein schwarzer Zug schnell an ihr vorbei fuhr und einen schrillen Ton von sich gab.

Vor ihr lief ein kleiner Junge mit unbändigem dunkel braunem Haar und das kleine Mädchen wunderte sich wie dieser Junge so fröhlich umher hüpfen konnte während alles in diesem Gebäude einfach nur schrecklich war.

„Mammi, wann sind wir endlich auf Bahnsteig 9 ¾?" fragte das kleine Mädchen und sah die zwei Erwachsenen hinter sich an. Die beiden antworteten ihr nicht dafür hielt aber der Junge vor ihr an und stand plötzlich neben ihr.

„Wir sind fast da Cat. Wir müssen nur noch durch die Wand dahinten, dann sollten wir den Zug schon sehen können." Mit einem Blick an die Wand auf die der Junge zeigte find das Mädchen noch mehr an zu zittern.

„Wir sollen durch die Wand da gehen? Aber James das ist doch unmöglich!" das kleine Mädchen sah geschockt aus und James lachte nur, was das Mädchen nur noch mehr verwirrte.

„Cat, du bist doch so klug du solltest am besten wissen, dass nichts unmöglich ist." Cat wurde rot und schämte sich etwas. Wie konnte sie nur die Wunder ihrer Welt vergessen?

„Keine Angst Cathrina, James hat recht, dir wird nichts passieren wenn du durch die Wand rennst. Wenn du willst nehmen Papa und ich dich an die Hand und laufen mit dir auf die andere Seite." Cathrina nickte nur. Das warme lächeln ihrer Mutter bestärkte sie in den Glauben, dass tatsächlich alles in Ordnung wäre wenn sie durch die Wand rennen würde. Sie nahm die Hände ihrer Eltern , schloss die Augen und rannte los. Sie erwartete bald auf harten Stein zu prallen, doch da war nichts. Als ihre Eltern stehen blieben war die kleine Familie bereits auf der anderen Seite.

Cathrina konnte viele Kinder mit ihren Eltern erkennen die auf dem Bahnsteig standen. Die Wände sahen nicht mehr so brüchig aus und der Dampf der sich in dem Raum verteilte war angenehm warm. Als sie an einer Säule vorbei ging konnte sie einen wunderschönen roten Zug sehen. Es war ein alter Zug und nicht so kalt und kantig wie die Züge die sie vor wenigen Minuten noch so erschreckt hatten.

„Hogwarts Express" las James vor und rannte auf den Zug zu.

„Hey James! Warte doch auf uns. Wir wollen dir doch noch auf Wiedersehen sagen!" Der Junge drehte sich schnell um und rannte auf seine Eltern und Cathrina zu. Er umarmte seine Eltern und nahm noch einige Ratschläge von seinem Vater entgegen während sich Cathrinas Augen mit tränen füllten. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihr Bruder wegging. Sie wollte ihn bei sich haben. Als er sie umarmte wollte sie ihn einfach nicht loslassen bis er ihr versprach ihr jeden Tag zu schreiben.

„Hey Cat, nächstes Jahr wirst du auch mit fahren und dann sind wir das ganze Jahr zusammen, das verspreche ich dir." James umarmte seine kleine Schwester nochmals und drehte sich um um zu gehen.

„Ne süße kleine Schwester hast du da." Ein Junge stand plötzlich vor James und Cathrina ohne, dass einer der bedien ihn hätten sehen können. Cathrina konnte sehen, dass James genauso verwirrt war wie sie selbst, denn er sah den Jungen genauso verwirrt an wie sie selbst. Der Junge war sehr ansehnlich, dass musste Cathrina zugeben, obwohl sie eigentlich kein großes Interesse an Jungs hatte. Er hatte, genau wie James sehr widerspenstige dunkel braune Haare, und ein solches Grinsen, dass es Cathrina sofort an die schönsten Streiche erinnerte die sie mit James schon gespielt hatte.

„Hi ich bin James und das ist Cathrina." Bevor Cathrina irgendein weiteres Wort reden konnte schob ihre Mutter James sanft in den Zug und dieser reif noch einen letzten Gruß, bevor der Zug mit einem lauten Hupen aus dem Bahnhof fuhr. Cathrina lief dem Zug ein kleines Stück hinterher, och als der Zug zu schnell wurde gab sie auf und blieb mit Tränen in den Augen stehen.

„In einem Jahr wirst du mit James fahren schatz." Cathrina fühlte sich nicht getröstet durch diese Worte. Es war immerhin noch ein ganzes Jahr. Ein ganzes Jahr, dass sie ohne ihren Bruder verbringen musste und sie wusste nicht wie sie das schaffen sollte. Seit sie denken konnte war ihr Bruder immer für sie da gewesen und nun? Nun würde er nur in den Ferien kommen.

„Es dauert doch nicht mehr lange bis James wieder hier ist. Es ist doch schon September und im Dezember ist James wieder da. Das sind nur noch 4 Monate, das schaffst du doch sicher oder etwa nicht?" Cathrina nickte nur stumm, sie wusste es nicht genau. James war ihr ein und alles. Sie wusste, dass solch eine Freundschaft zwischen Geschwistern nicht normal war, aber was war an ihrer Familie schon normal? Seit man zurück rechnen konnte war ihre Familie magisch und sie stammte sogar in 1. Linie von Godric Gryffindor und Rowena Rawenclaw ab. Ihre beiden Tanten hatten beide ihre Ehemänner verloren und ihre ‚lieblings' Tante hatte sogar ihre einzige Tochter verloren. Das schlimmste war jedoch, dass der Mörder dieser drei Personen auch der Mörder von Cathrinas und James zwei Geschwistern David und Clariandra gewesen war. Es war ein und derselbe Mann gewesen und Cathrina war nur knapp dem Tode entkommen.

„Wir fahren zu Arthur und Molly, die beiden brauchen etwas Hilfe das neue Haus ist noch nicht fertig und die brauchen noch etwas Hilfe von deinem Vater. Und wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind dauert es schon nicht mehr solange bis James wiederkommt." Zu Molly und Arthur? Das gefiel Cathrina, denn bei den beiden war es nie langweilig schon alleine wegen deren beiden kleinen Söhnen Bill und Charly. Cathrina freute sich, dass sie nicht alleine zu Hause sein musste bis zu den Weihnachtsferien. So hätte sie wenigstens noch Spaß und müsste sie nicht langweilen.


	2. Chapter 2

Die ersten paar Tage ohne James waren wie Jahre ohne Kontakt zu irgendjemand für Cathrina. Nie war sie so lange ohne ihren großen Bruder gewesen. Sie vermisste ihn so sehr, dass sie manchmal nicht essen mochte. Ihre Mutter sorgte sich um ihre Tochter, doch alles was sie versuchte um Cathrina abzulenken half nichts. Im Gegenteil, was immer die Mutter mit ihr machte, Cathrina dachte daran, dass es mit James viel spannender und lustiger war. Auf ihrem Kalender, den sie sich aus einem Laden der Muggel gekauft hatte zählte sie jede Nacht die Tage die sie noch auf James warten musste.

Der erste Brief von James kam sofort nachdem er angekommen war, doch er war nicht sehr lang. Er enthielt nur die Information, dass James nun ein Gryffindor sei und viele neue Freunde gefunden hatte. Sichtlich enttäuscht beglückwünschte sie ihren Bruder und schrieb ihm, dass er seine Freunde von ihr grüßen solle. Doch natürlich würde James seine kleine Schwester, die ihn so vergötterte nicht mit einem 4 Zeiligen Brief abwimmeln, nein kurz nach dem ersten Brief kam ein Zweiter an, der bedeutend länger war.

„Cathrina- Hier in Hogwarts ist es einfach klasse und ich wünschte du könntest auch hier sein. Ich habe viele neue Freunde gefunden sowohl Mädchen als auch Jungen, doch ich glaube mein bester Freund ist Sirius. Du kennst ihn. Das war der Junge der mich auf dich angesprochen hatte als wir am Gleis 9 ¾ angekommen waren erinnerst du dich? Na ja, er ist genauso wie ich. Er liebt es anderen Streiche zu spielen und wir haben schon einige veränderte Bertie Botts Bohnen etwas umgewandelt, dass sie die Hautfarbe dessen der sie isst in die grellsten Neon Farben umwandelt. Eines der Mädchenzimmer wird morgen mit Neon-farbenen Gesichtern in den Unterricht kommen denke ich.

Sirius ist auf die Idee gekommen.

Im Zug nach hier habe ich gleich einen der Schlimmsten Schüler auf dieser Schule näher kennen gelernt. Sein Name ist Lucius Malfoy, ein Slytherin, und dahin passt er auch wie die Faust aufs Auge. Der Typ ist total Brutal und hat eine ganze kleine Schar von „Freunden" die immer um ihn herum wuseln, vor allem eine Cousine von Sirius. Die ist der blanke Horror! Oh ich soll dir schöne Grüße von Tante Minerva ausrichten und Dumbledore will, dass du dich nicht all zu viel mit den Büchern in Potter Manor befasst falls ihr dort hingeht um Mia zu besuchen, er will schließlich, dass du auch nach Hogwarts kommst und nicht als erstes Kind vor lauter schon vorhandener Intelligenz Hogwarts gar nicht erst besuchen musst um den U.T.Z. zu schaffen. Bitte hör auf zu lernen, ich will dich doch auch hier in Hogwarts haben. Also Cat ich hoffe du schreibst zurück bis bald dann. James" Er hatte sie also nicht vergessen. Cathrina freute sich so sehr dass sie aufsprang und laut aufschrie. Ihre Eltern rannten in ihr Zimmer, denn sie waren besorgt doch Cathrina konnte sie schnell beruhigen.

Es war nun schon November und das Gras außerhalb des Fuchsbaus war von einem leichten Raureif bedeckt und morgens war es Nebelig und kalt. Man konnte nicht mehr als 20 Meter weit sehen und Cathrina traute sich nicht den Fuchsbau zu verlassen. An diesen Tagen konnte sie nicht einmal ein warmes Feuer im Kamin aufwärmen, denn James fehlte ihr mehr denn je. Im Winter hatte er sie immer durch einen kleinen Zauber aufgewärmt oder sie fest in den Arm genommen um sie zu wärmen. Als ihre Mutter ins Wohnzimmer des Fuchsbaus kam setzte sie sich neben ihre Tochter und sah sie lächelnd an.

„Ach Cathy, James ist doch bald wieder da. Es dauert doch nicht mehr lange." Cathrina war es egal wie lange es noch dauern würde oder nicht, sie vermisste James nun einmal und sie wollte ihn sofort bei sich haben. Sie wusste nicht warum keiner sie in der Hinsicht verstand, wollten ihre Eltern James nicht zurück haben?

Als dann Bill und Charly ins Wohnzimmer rannten hatte Cathrina keine ruhige Minute mehr, denn die beiden kleinen Jungs vergötterten sie. Wann immer sie Cathrina sahen hörten sie mit dem was sie gerade machten auf nur um Cathrina hinterher zu laufen und mit ihr zu spielen.

Ende November bekam Cathrina dann einen weiteren Brief von ihrem Bruder.

„Cathrina- Wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe dir geht es genauso gut wie mir. Hier wird es immer besser mit jedem Tag den ich hier bin. Auch alle anderen sind begeistert. Besonders Sirius, wir haben zusammen mit Remus einige Geheimgänge gefunden die Filch abläuft um schneller an einem bestimmten Ort zu sein. Du glaubst nicht wie nützlich Opas Tarnumhang ist. Manchmal gehen wir auch in die Küche und holen uns noch etwas zusätzliches zu Essen von den Hauselfen. Filch weiß dass wir draußen sind, er findet uns nur nie und kann es uns nicht beweisen. Manchmal wenn er wiedermal hinter uns her ist lassen wir uns kurz sehen und verstecken uns dann wieder unter dem Tarnumhang. Filch wird immer ganz verrückt wenn er uns dann nicht an der Stelle abfängt an der er uns abfangen wollte. Er stand auch schon einmal eine ganze Nacht am Wochenende vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame, doch wir sind draußen geblieben bis er eingeschlafen ist und dann sind wir leise in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen. Als wir morgens raus gegangen sind um zu Frühstücken saß er immer noch da und schlief.

Ach fragst du bitte Mama für mich ob ich Sirius mitbringen kann in den Ferien, er will nicht nach Hause und alleine in Hogwarts bleiben will er auch nicht. James" Natürlich lief Cathrina sofort zu ihrer Mutter, die ihr sagte sie solle James einen Brief schreiben dass Sirius gerne kommen könne.

Am 19. Dezember konnte es Cathrina kaum noch aushalten, den ganzen Tag lief sie umher nur um sich davon abzulenken, dass James morgen wieder bei ihr sein würde. Auf Sirius war sie sehr gespannt, weil sie ihn bis auf die wenigen Sekunden auf Gleiß 9 ¾ nicht kannte. Die Briefe von James machten Sirius jedoch sympathisch und Cathrina war sicher, dass sie genauso viel Spaß mit ihm haben würde wie mit James.


	3. Chapter 3

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Cathrina sehr früh auf. Vor lauter Aufregung vergaß sie anfangs sogar, dass James erst am Nachmittag ankommen würde. Sie hatte sich schon komplett angezogen und wollte gerade die Eltern wecken, als sie sich wieder daran erinnerte, dass James wirklich erst später kommen würde.

Leicht enttäuscht ging Cathrina wieder in ihr eigenes Zimmer und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Dort sah sie sich noch einmal all die Briefe an, die James ihr von Hogwarts aus geschrieben hatte. Sie wollte so viel wie möglich noch schnell über Sirius herausfinden.

„Cathrina- Wir hatten gestern ne Menge Spaß. Alles hatte angefangen mit einem Treffen mit diesem Malfoy und seinen Freunden. Besonders Sirius' Cousinen Bellatrix und Narcissa wollten uns Angst machen. Die dachten wohl sie könnten jeden unterdrücken. Na ja auf jeden Fall hat Sirius dann angefangen sich mit seinen Cousinen zu duellieren. Als Malfoy auch noch duellieren wollte ist etwas passiert was ich nie gedacht hätte. Narcissa und Bellatrix haben sich beide umgedreht und Malfoy angeschrien er solle sich da raus halten das wäre schließlich eine Sache zwischen der Black Familie und die müssten sie der Ehre halber selber regeln. Malfoy hat danach da gestanden wie ein kleiner Schuljunge dem seine Mutter gerade seinen Lutscher aus dem Mund genommen hatte.

Der Kampf zwischen Sirius und seinen Cousinen dauerte nicht lange, da er so klug war die beiden zu entwaffnen oder ihre Zauberstäbe fliegen zu lasse während die beiden Flüche auf ihn schossen, die ihre Wirkung irgendwie verfehlten. Als dann Tante Minerva kam war der Kamp schon vorbei. Sirius hatte ihr die beiden Zauberstäbe von Bellatrix und Narcissa gegeben. Remus, Peter, Johanna und ich konnten dann bezeugen, dass die beiden Sirius angegriffen hatten und nicht anders herum und Bellatrix und Narcissa mussten eine Strafarbeit machen. Malfoy schickte uns noch ein paar nette Worte hinterher als wir nach draußen gingen, aber das alles war einfach nur klasse.

Abends, als wir gerade dabei waren uns neue Streiche auszudenken da kam Peter zu uns und bettelte, dass er meinen Tarnumhang haben dürfte um in die Küche zu gehen und sich etwas zu essen zu holen. Ich hab ihm den Umhang natürlich nicht gegeben. Sirius war dann auf die Idee gekommen, dass wir etwas essen holen. Ich fand die Idee nicht schlecht und wir beiden Machten uns auf den Weg. Ich höre dich schon sagen „Aber das ist doch verboten, ihr dürft Nachts nicht raus!", aber Cat, es ist einfach viel spannender. Du kennst mich ja ich mache gerne verbotene Sachen und Sirius auch. Auf jeden Fall sind wir dann raus gegangen es gab keine Probleme auf dem Weg zur Küche … aber der Weg von der Küche zum Gryffindor Turm war schwieriger. Wir haben immer mal ein bisschen verloren. Mrs. Norris, die Katze von Filch muss das Essen gerochen haben und Filch tauchte plötzlich auf. Wir haben uns sehr gewundert, weil wir ihn nicht vorher gesehen hatten und der Korridor war ganz gerade. Da er uns aber nicht sehen konnte haben wir gesehen wie er es geschafft hatte vor uns zu erscheinen: Es war ein Geheimgang. Wir haben drauf das Essen versteckt und sind dann durch diesen Geheimgang gegangen. Rate mal wo wir ausgekommen sind. Vor Filchs Büro. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es mehrere Geheimgänge in Hogwarts gibt. Sirius und ich wollen alle finden und wir offen du hilfst uns wenn du endlich auch hier bist. Es gab schon so viele Momente an denen ich mir gewünscht habe, dass du auch hier wärst wir hätten so viel mehr Spaß gehabt mit dir.

Viele Grüße von Sirius. Er freut sich sehr dich endlich mal kennen zu lernen und er plant schon großartige Streiche für Verny. Also die Ferien werden bestimmt alles andere als langweilig, glaub mir. James"

Nun freute sich Cathrina noch mehr auf die Rückkehr ihres Bruders und die erste richtige Begegnung mit seinem besten Freund. Um 16 Uhr war es dann soweit und Eric und Clarice, Cathrinas Eltern riefen ihre Tochter um nach London zu fahren. „Freust du dich schon auf deinen Bruder?" Was war das für eine Frage? Natürlich freute sich Cathrina auf ihren Bruder die ganze Autofahrt über war Cathrina unruhig gewesen und jetzt wo sie endlich in Kings Cross angekommen waren konnte sie es kaum noch abwarten. Vor lauter Aufregung nahm sie die angsteinflößende Umgebung gar nicht richtig wahr, sie achtete nur noch darauf, endlich die Schilder der Gleise 9 und 10 zu sehen, die ihr anzeigen würden ,dass Gleiß 9 ¾ nicht mehr weit weg war.

Als sie dann endlich angekommen waren, war der Zug jedoch noch nicht da. Viele Familien warteten schon darauf ihre Kinder abzuholen. Cathrina schien ihren Vater besorgt anzusehen, da dieser ihr erklärte, dass es ja erst 10 Minuten vor 5 war und der Zug um Punkt 5 ankommen würde. Die letzten 10 Minuten waren für Cathrina eine Qual. Sie wusste, dass James nicht mehr weit weg war, aber sie konnte ihn weder sehen noch hören, geschweige denn in den Arm nehmen. Ihr Blick schweifte in die Ferne in der Hoffnung der scharlachrote Zug würde endlich auftauchen, doch ihr kam es vor als hätte sie eine Ewigkeit in die Ferne gesehen, bis man endlich den Rauch aus dem Schornstein sehen konnte. Cathrina sprang erleichtert auf und sah ihre Eltern lächelnd an. James würde gleich da sein. Nicht mehr lange und sie hätte ihren Bruder wieder bei sich, zwar nicht für lange aber es war immer noch besser als Weihnachten ohne ihn verbringen zu müssen. Als der Zug vorbeifuhr versuchte sie schon James zu sehen, doch unter den vielen Schülern konnte sie ihn nicht ausmachen. Alle Schüler stiegen aus, doch selbst als alle den Zug verlassen hatten und die Türen des Zuges schlossen war James nirgends zu sehen. In dem Moment als Cathrina zum Schaffner rennen wollte, um ihn zu beten noch mal alle Abteile genau zu durchsuchen, tippte sie jedoch jemand von hinten an. Als sie sich umdrehte konnte sie aber niemanden sehen in dem Moment war ihr klar, dass James uns Sirius unter dem Tarnumhang waren den James Vater ihm geschenkt hatte.

„James!" Cathrina öffnete einfach ihre Arme und umarmte irgendjemanden unter dem Tarnumhang. Erst als James hinter ihr stand bemerkte sie, dass sie wohl gerade Sirius so herzlich umarmt hatte. Sie entschuldigte sich bei Sirius und umarmte dann ihren Bruder. Endlich hatte sie ihn wieder bei sich.

„Schön dich wieder zu sehen Cat. Ich habe dich sehr vermisst." Cathrina lächelte vor sich hin sie war so froh.

„Hi. Ich bin Sirius Black." Da stand er nun vor ihr, Sirius Black, der beste Freund ihres Bruders. Irgendwie hatte sie sich ihn ganz anders vorgestellt. Sie hatte einen etwas dicklicheren Jungen mit langen Haaren und seinem Frechen grinsen erwartet. Natürlich, sie hatte ihn bereits einmal gesehen, als James nach Hogwarts gefahren war, aber erinnern konnte sie sich nicht mehr an diese kurze Begegnung und somit auch nicht an Sirius selber. Der Sirius der ihr gegenüberstand war ein netter kleiner Junge, mit dunkel braunen Haaren, einem kleinen Pony, das die etwas höhere Stirn verbarg und einem grinsen, das Cathrina sehr viel Spaß versprach. Die beiden sahen und lächelten sich gegenseitig an und Cathrina wusste direkt, dass James nicht zu viel versprochen hatte. Sie würde sehr viel Spaß mit Sirius haben.

Sirius wollte Cathrina die Hand geben wie er es zuvor bei ihren Eltern getan hatte, doch irgendwie umarmte Cathrina ihn direkt. „Ich bin Cathrina kannst mich aber Cat nennen." Die beiden lächelten sich an und Cathrina merkte sofort, dass diese Weihnachten das beste Fest seit langem werden würde. Sirius war ihr von Anfang an sympathisch und sie freute sich darauf ihn näher kennen zu lernen.


End file.
